More than likely More
by PriorToMe
Summary: Tears. Fears. Quotes. Notes. All here. In More than likely More. When Percy Jackson, center of attention, has a friend to comfort, will things escalate? Are they bound to become More than likely More? OC, Au, Read! Rated T now but might be M later...HIATUS for a week. On vacation.
1. Chapter 1 Im here

**An:/ Ok sooo this is my new story, I kinda like the name, has a ton of meaning, at which you'll find out _when_ you read it. Basically about how Percy's having this very, _very_ weird relationship with a girl, (Read to find out who it is.) Slightly OOC, and AU contains OC's.**

"_Hey Percy." she said twirling her hair around her dainty fingers._

_He flashed his "charming" lopsided grin, and nodded at her._

_He shut his locker, and turned to head to class, and noticed there was no one else in the hall except him, ...and her._

_She steadily walked over. Her heels clicking, and connecting to the ground._

_Her flowing aqua shirt stopped just below her waist, followed by a pair of dark blue jeans._

_He looked her up, and down until his eyes stopped at her hair. Oh, how he wanted to just run his fingers through her silky, princess curls._

_She came to her destination, and studied his eyes, while battening her eyelashes._

_How did she do that?_

_She acted as if she had multiple expressions, and emotions going on at once. Her face was unreadable._

_She started to close in their space, but stopped before their lip's met. She breathed on him._

_She could hear his breath hitching, his heart racing._

_He shifted his weight. He felt as if he were getting heavier by the moment, making it harder to stand._

_How did she do this._

_They weren't friends anymore. Not even acquaintances._

_Merely classmates._

"_Stop." he breathed._

"_Im-not-doing- a thing." she replied with a sly grin._

_She would get him this way, and leave as if nothing happened._

_He felt her plush fingers run against his lips._

_She smiled again at the effect._

_But this time she backed away, and just like that she was gone._

_But he could still hear her whisper- Percy. Peerrrcy._

"Percy!"

It was Annabeth, awaking him from his temporary nap in Literature 12.

"Perseus Jackson!"

He jumped his head up.

And the rest of the filled seats laughed.

"Perseus Jackson! Me and you. After class." yelled Ms. Mitchel.

Jason laughed behind him before saying, "Nice goin Perce, third time in a row."

Nico snickered beside him.

He turned to look around the class, and his eyes landed on two people.

The first.

Jen Devaro. And she looked up at him, then shook her head.

The second.

Annabeth Chase.

And she was cause of it all, well one of them.

"And that's all for today class. Leave at the bell."

Percy rubbed his eyes, and face, and the bell wrung in his ears.

He collected his things, and headed towards the door.

Just as he was crossing the threshold, with hopes she had forgotten, despise the short timeage.

"Perseus." he heard.

He was essentially wrong.

He threw his head back while groaning, and waited for the room to be cleared.

He sat in a random picked desk, slouching.

"I won't allow this everyday you know."

He sighed and drug his pencil, in the already made blemishes in the old wooden desk.

Ms. Mitchell gave an exasperated sigh. "Go on Perseus."

He hated when she said his name like that.

He walked out the door, to his locker. Number 509.

"2-34-7" he said silently to himself so only he could hear.

It helped him remember.

The raven haired boy, hitched up the hatch, and stuffed his things in.

His hands snatched up his next class materials, and noticed the pink slip of paper hanging in his vent.

He grabbed it, and opened it quickly, after making sure no one was around.

_Meet me at the spot after lunch._

He didn't question, because he already knew who it was.

He didn't show emotion, because it was obvious.

The sender, was expected. They really didn't have to leave the note.

He stuffed it in the trash with all the others.

And headed to 3rd Period Athletics.

xXx~

His Converse collided with the moist grass, as he headed to _the spot_.

Never was he scared to go to the place.

It was now an everyday thing, not to include the midnight visiting's. He remembered one night in particular.

_He pulled the string to his sweatpants, and jumped out of the window, landing with a plump._

_Making his way to his terminus, he picked up pace, and jogged there. Not eager, or anxious. Nor wanting to get it over with, it was just cold outside  
_

_When he reached the gray, and aqua house, he tried his best to keep quiet as he made his way to the backside._

_He initiated the regular signal, and shook a branch to a tree next to the window._

_A few seconds later his response came, and the window was opened._

_He then climbed the huge tree aside the window, and entered._

_He could hear her breathing hitch, she sounded close. He turned slowly and found her sitting on her floor, staring through the window, but not exactly looking. More like that's were her eyes just were, just...staring._

_He slowly walked towards her, watching her chest rise, and fall._

_The raven haired boy took his position next to her, and pulled the girl into his lap._

_And she clung to his chest, like a wet cat, and her tears started to roll down her face._

_The boy turned her to face him, and kissed her tears. "Shhh...im here now." he chanted in __her ear._

_"Im here."_

"Im here." he heard himself say aloud.

**Hmm..? Who do you think she is?**

**Annabeth? Or Jen? You may or may not find out in the second chapter...:P Sorry punks.  
**

**REVIEW! and tell me.**

**On another Note...Im working on a Jen Devaro (OC) story. Its going to be up sometime this summer.**

**It'll be up soon. **

**Im really starting to like this story, mysteriously.**

**Anyway, **

**~ The Dumbest Mudafucka.**


	2. Chapter 2 READ IT DUMMIT!

Hey there my ass wads. I deeply apologize for the wait. Writers block is my returning enemy. But...enough of my sorry, pathetic excuses.

UPDATE NOTICE

The story More than likely More, is NOT on hold, repeat NOT. Just a slight change in plans, and maybe even more excitement, that you all will hopefully enjoy. But the update should be coming very, very soon. I have the plans, and ideas set, and in action at the very moment. Promise updates will try to be much faster.

STORY NOTICE

Now this story has many possible outcomes for this next chapter, and I have most of them written up, and ideas to follow their lead, but all I need...is a review to which what you asses would like to happen...PLEASE feel free to review, even PM me about what you would like to happen next... But are you not just loving how I leave you guys with such weirdish cliff hangers...and I have yet to revile WHO IN THE HELL the girl is...BUT review...and you may find out. -wiggles my fingers evilishly-

AUTHORS NOTE

Now my lovely cumquats...my profile will contain...POSSIBLE dates updates will be released...maybe even spoilers if im feeling generous. My profile will also hold some of my Future/New stories that are soon to come, along with ideas. Im thinking of doing a series of one shots, I have yet to decide a genre, even a category. I would also like to do a mash with one of my friends/niggas BUUUTTT we shall see where that goes.

You will hear from More than Likely More VERY soon, so keep an eye out.

~ThisMudaFufuNamedDareToBeDiffernt


	3. Some Where In Between

**Well..well. I decided to Update. To my reviewer The Twelve Olympians, I apologize for your disappointment...but here it is. Your suggestion has been taken into consideration, Percy x Jen story...hmmm...Whatdaya think? Review. And hugee thanks to the other reviewers too.**

**In this chapter, titled, Some Where in Between, Percy and unsaid girl, have a few fluffy/comforting moments. Nothing huge, little fluffy cupcakes. I PROMISE...things will happen...O.o Soon to come...But before I blabb...here goes nothin...(My new closer)**

** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I found the anonymous sender, head on her knees.

"Im here." I said aloud.

The girl was in her sitting position, knees attached to her chest. I could hear the stiffened sniffles that accompanied her, she had been crying..again.

Me already knowing why, I just sighed and steadily walked over to her sobbing figure.

I mocked her position, and pulled her form to me, her head dominating my chest, and my arm completely covering her shoulders.

Her breathing slowed, and so did mine. The physical connection was so strong..our senses, and emotions, and possibly even thoughts, were in sync.

Shocking she had that effect on me, but holding her, and serving as her temporary glue, was just what I needed. Since I couldn't be helped, I had to help.

The saddest part is...were each others glue...but where complete opposites. I guess opposites attract right?...Right?

7 months ago today, I was carefree. I didn't worry about rushing to the girls house in the middle of the night, just to make sure she was still alive, not ok, but alive. We'd never be ok, we're to far broken.

7 months ago today, I had multiple reasons to live, football, my friends, and family. Now..there's only one. Her.

7 months ago today...my life changed.

She leaned back onto my shoulder, and we sat in an comfortable silence.

xXx

It was reaching dawn, and I had to get her home, where she lived alone.

I noticed she had dozed off on my shoulder, tear stains visible. I did my best to scoop her thin figure into my arms without waking her, and taking my stance.

When I reached my Corvette, I opened the passenger door, carefully laying her in the seat, and leaning the chair back in order for her to lay down.

When I was satisfied with how she was seated, I ran to the drivers side, opening the door, and settling into my seat. I clicked in my seat belt, followed by hers, and pulled out of the small parking lot.

Her house was a little while away, so the drive was pretty quiet. I didn't feel like listening to the music on my radio, so I silenced it, and decided to listen to her soft purrs as she slept blissfully.

I smiled as she began to stir, and went limp once again. She had the most beautiful body.

Her house was now in sight. I quickly pulled my key to her house out of the glove department, and went to open the door. Once it was open, I returned, took her figure in my arms into the house, and set her on the couch to close, and lock the door.

The girls form was curled in a ball when he returned. I again scooped her her, but this time she awoke.

"Per- Percy. "

I shushed her, and told her to go back to sleep.

I climbed the stairs and walked down to her room where the door was still open. Thank God.

Her bed was a mess, and the curtains on the window were open, forcing the room to contain an eerie feel. I loved the way her windows were set, the moon shone directly into it.

Flashback~

"_Percy." _

"_Yeah?" Percy asked._

_She sniffled and shifted in my arms. "When does it get better?" _

_He didn't answer for a while, but when he did he said, "In time, it will, I promise. If we just keep our pieces together long enough to find the permanent glue, then we'll be alright."_

_She started to cry again. "But..what if we don't-_

"_We will...". He kissed her forehead, and pulled her to him even closer. "Even if we don't..we have us, right?" _

_Her sniffles decreased as she fell into momentary peacefulness. _

_He knew the troubles they went through, the striking hell they were set in, and all of the blemishes from the lashes of living, by the hands of time, were always going to be there. _

"_The thing about pain, is wont last forever, and it kills you right now, but with time it gets better._

_You remember that, hm?" Percy asked the darkness._

_He knew she was asleep, but he also knew she could hear him._

"_The thing about cuts.", he started, "Is...they all start to fade, until nothing is left, of the cuts that were made."._

_At this point he began stroking her hair, and placing kisses around her temple, crying himself. _

End of Flashback~

_The walls he had built, his fort, to protect himself from the outside world, were essentially chipping apart. Its like...she found a small little hole, to crawl through, and found him sitting there, out of mind, and out of things to say. That's how he always thought of it. _

_Hers were already down, so she found her way into his, attempting to help bring them back up, for the both of them. Hers were beyond recovery, she depended on him, but what she failed to realize, just by her being there, behind his walls, she was tearing them down. Tearing down his world._

_but also building a new one. _

_No one really knew, what happened to them, besides them themselves, and they'd never tell. _

_Not because it was some deep dark secret, but because they could never get the words out of their mouths, before they'd essentially break. Break down._

End of Flashback~

I pulled myself, back into conscientiousness, realizing I had already placed her in her bed, and walked myself down the hallway to the upstairs den. The room was completed it windows surrounding, and a gray couch with aqua pillows. The walls were an aqua, matching the outside color, and a gray carpet. Now I see why this was referred as the matching room.

I took a seat on the floor, and I remember staring at the moon for hours.

The feel of soft silky hands on my shoulders, told me who was awake.

"Your still here." she said just above a whisper.

She made her way on the floor, and into my lap.

My eyes stared deeply into her hues, wondering...

"I cant sleep." She said answering my inaudible question.

I sighed, and she gave me the slightest of relief when she laid her head down on my chest.

Im almost two feet taller than her, and almost twice as wide.

"I heard what you said...earlier." She said looking up at me.

"But-

"I was somewhere in between." she said sighing.

She wasn't exactly sleep, and awake either. She was in between.

For some reason those two words meant so much more than sleep to me. It meant...we were in between...life..and death.

Its like were sitting on the border between USA, and Mexico. A fine line between both.

We're somewhere in between.

Now ...now. Don't get upset. I promise they'll get better, and this anonymous girl will be reviled...in time. Heheeee. But at least I made the wise decision, of not leaving with a ciffhanger.

NOW. About this story...I have the most vivid, and perculiar ideas,..and not so sure what to do with them, but I promise, I shall work something out asses. Next chapter shall be up soon. Title may...or may not be posted on my profile, depends. PLEAASEE feel free to review, ask questions, comment, suggest, criticize...anything really. But if you feel a way about my writing, or this story...in a bad way, or think I should stop...don't bother. I do this because I LOVE to, and I really don't need your waste of reveiws, or PM's on something so irrelevant. Honestly...don't like, don't read. More to come from MORE THAN LIKELY MORE!

~DatMudaFufuNamedDareTaBeDiffernt


End file.
